Return of the Ex-Girlfriend
by ShininStarzz
Summary: What happens when Scout turns up at the door? Rated T/R. Andley/Dragofly #6. Sequel to I Never Expected This.


_**Return of the Ex-Girlfriend**_

* * *

******Copyright ShininStarzz | 2013**

**Pairing: Andley/Dragonfly  
**

**Rating: T/R  
**

**Prompt:_ What happens when Scout turns up at the door? Rated T/R. Andley/Dragofly #6. Sequel to I Never Expected This._  
**

* * *

_-Andy-_

Juliet curled into my side, her head on my shoulder as her eyes were fixed to the TV. You know you've picked a winner when they're as glued to _Batman_ _Forever_ as you are.  
Jim Carrey is _hilarious_ in this movie.  
Ash had his arms around me, not as engrossed as me and Juliet were.  
Ash kissed my forehead and went to answer the door that had been ringing non-stop.  
_"Finally, I'm freezing my ass off out here!"_  
I froze.  
That voice...  
No. It _can't_ be her, _no._  
_"Scout. Why are you here?"_  
_"I came to see Andy."_  
I whimpered softly. That-  
"Hey Andy!" Scout walked into the room, her eyes flickering to the TV. "You and Batman, honest-"  
"Andy! I'm sorry, she-"  
"Scout, get out!" Juliet growled.  
"I came to talk to _Andy_."  
"I don't want you here, Scout." I whispered.  
"Come on Andy, I hoped we could talk. Catch up."  
"Catch up? Scout... You're a fucking _bitch._ You don't get it, _fuck. OFF!_"  
I ran out of the room, sobbing as I ran to the bedroom, flinging myself onto the bed. Why did Scout have to reappear? I was happy, but _no._  
The universe decided I needed a visit from my cheating ex-girlfriend.  
Motherfuckers.

**_~Time Lapse~_**

"Andy?" I heard Jules whispere. "A-Andy..."  
I groaned, rolling over to see Juliet with tears falling from her eyes.  
"Dragonfly?  
"Andy, it's Ash! After you ran off he exploded at her and... And she, sh-she st-stabbed him..."  
"What?" my heart lurched.  
"She stabbed him. I called an ambulance and he's applying pressure to the wound, but he wants you."  
I hugged Jules tight. "I love you, Dragonfly."  
"Love you too, White Rabbit." She pecked my lips softly.  
Jules took my hand and led me to where our boyfriend was sat, pressing a towel to his bleeding side.  
"Ashy?" I whimpered. I ran over and hugged him as best as I could, crying softly. "I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, baby." Ashley whispered, kissing my hair.  
"I feel like it is!" I cried.  
"Well it's not," Ash sighed. "A-Andy... Sh-she's a crazy bitch, baby... N-not your fault..."  
"Ash?" Juliet walked over and hugged Ashley from behind the sofa.  
"'M okay, Jules," Ash smiled weakly. "Just hurts."  
Suddenly, there was a knock.  
_"Paramedics!"_  
I rushed over and opened the door to see two paramedics: a man & a woman. "Hi, I'm Andy."  
"Hi Andy," the female paramedic smiled.  
"Who phoned, Andy?" the male one asked.  
"Juliet, my girlfriend." I said, leading them to Ashley. "Our boyfriend got stabbed."  
They looked at me weirdly.  
"Three-way relationship okay?!" I said, slightly agry. "Look, it's not your job to question our relationship!"  
"Just help him!" Juliet pleaded. "Please."  
They nodded, going over to Ashley. I ran over to Jules and wrapped her up in my arms. She was five months pregnant, this stress isn't good for her or our baby!  
"Shh, Dragonfly, it's gonna be okay." I whispered into her hair.

_-Ashley-_

_Fuck this hurts!_  
The pain of my wound made it hard for me to breathe. The paramedics were here already, so why did it still hurt? I clutched my aching side, I could feel the blood seeping through, and I felt so light headed it didn't seem real.  
"Hi, what's your name, sweetheart?" the female paramedic asked.  
"A-Ashley." I gasped.  
"Hi Ashley, I'm Deborah. This is Sam," she motioned to the male paramedic who was doing something to my bleeding side.  
"So you have two parters and there's a baby coming too? Excited to be a Daddy?"  
"Yeah," I smiled. "Our b-baby girl."  
Andy clutched my hand. "You're gonna be okay, Ashy."  
I looked up at him, his crystal eyes swimming with tears. I found myself drowning in those endless pools of crystal, before they merged into gray, and faded into the black darkness I was sinking in.

**_~Time Lapse~_**

_-Andy-_

The tears just couldn't seem to stop. Endless streams of my hurt and increasing depression fell down my face, previously dragging my eyeliner with it, leaving trails of grey. The eyeliner got reapplyed, only for it to happen again.  
I gave up after the fifth time.  
I held Juilet's sleeping figure, rubbing her stomach softly.  
_It's okay Baby Girl, Papa's gonna be fine._  
"Andy?"  
I looked into the concerned eyes of Jinxx.  
"Dude, maybe you and Juliet should go home-"  
"_No,_ Jinxx." I said firmly. "I'm not going anywhere!"  
"Andy, I-"  
"Jinxx, you don't get it!" I cried. "The man I love just got stabbed by my crazy-ass ex-bitch-of-a-girlfriend! You don't understand how much it hurts!"  
I nuzzled Juliet's hair, stiffling my sobs.  
"Andy..." Jake said softly.  
"He's gonna be okay." CC rubbed my shoulder. "He'll get through this, Andy."  
"Excuse me, which one of you is Andy?"  
"That's me." I said. _As if it wasn't obvious._  
"Ashley's awake and wants to see you and Juliet." The nurse said, smiling softly at me.  
I nodded. "Jules? Baby, wake up."  
"Andy?" she mumbled.  
"Baby, Ash is up, c'mon."  
We followed the nurse to where Ashley was.  
"Mr Purdy? You have some visitors."  
We walked in to see Ashley laying in the hospital bed. Seeing him like that broke my heart.  
"Hey," he croaked.  
"Ashy!" I sobbed, running over to hug him.  
"Hey," he whispered. "Andy, shh, I'm okay."  
"I was so worried about you," I whispered.  
"We both were," Jules said, walking over and kissing Ash's head.  
Ashley stroked my hair and pecked my lips softly. He leant over and kissed Jules.  
"Come on loves, you've gotta sleep." Ash scooted over so Jules could lay on her side in the middle - which was more comfortable for her - and I slid in next to Jules. Juliet laid her head on Ashley's shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, caressing her stomach, my other hand lacing with hers.  
I rested my head on Jules' shoulder, knowing that the three of us - well, four - we're going to be okay.

* * *

**A/n: #6 of the series!  
Sorry it's be ages, I've been so busy with school shit :/  
You like? :)  
We actually saw the other Brides! ~Le gasp!~  
Anywhore, I only plan on writing two more fics for this series. Maybe three. This series has been amazing to write for you guys :) ~heart~  
OH. MY. GOD!  
I saw BVB yesterday, 4th Feb 2013, at the Manchester Academy for the 2013 Kerrang! Tour xD  
It was amazing, Jinxx played the violin! Ash wore a sexy hat xD  
They did a signing at Pulp before the show and I had my war paint like CC's new look, and...  
CC CALLED ME AWESOME! AND HIGH-FIVED ME! XD  
And then told me not to break any hearts with the makeup (lol, whut?)  
I got the Wretched And Divine booklet signed (jealous? Andy's signature is in silver, boo-yah!) and Andy slid it back to me and it fell on the floor (whoops) and Andy was all like "Almost!" and I was all "It's fine!" xD  
Haha!  
So yes, BVB were amazing!  
But so were Chiodos, Tonight Alive and Fearless Vampire Killers xD  
And I brought a top ^^  
It has the WAD artwork on the front & a pic of BVB on back with the European Tour Dates xD  
Love ya's!  
-Kat xo  
**


End file.
